


Problemas de líberos

by StarLunne16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, levyaku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLunne16/pseuds/StarLunne16
Summary: Nishinoya y Yaku tienen algo más en común que el mero hecho de ser líberos: tienen el mismo problema de amores.Pero ninguno sabe cómo hacer que sus respectivos crushes se fijen en ellos. Porque Lev era Lev -no hacía falta más descripción, según Yaku- y Asahi más inocente y no nace.Intentando encontrar el mejor modo de que esos dos se fijen en ellos, Noya y Yaku se aliarán para apoyarse mutuamente.¿Conseguirán finalmente solucionar sus problemas?





	1. Chapter 1

Nishinoya no era una persona que se distrajese con facilidad en el campo de juego. Para nada. Sus ojos castaños estaban siempre atentos a la dirección y la curvatura del balón para hacer la mejor recepción posible.

Ese era su objetivo después de todo, lograr que el balón no cayese al suelo.

Sin embargo, últimamente su atención se veía desviada del balón a otro foco que le parecía más atractivo que una pelota amarilla y azul, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para centrarse en su tarea.

Recibir todos y cada uno de los balones era imposible, y Noya era consciente de eso. Tan solo se dedicaba a recibir todos los que podía, pero que fallase tantas más de tres veces seguidas era algo muy inusual en él.

Eso solo pasaba en dos ocasiones: cuando el oponente era muy fuerte, o cuando estaba en otro mundo.

En esa ocasión, era la segunda.

—Noya, ¿pasa algo? —Suga se acercó a él al ver tantos fallos repetidos en el entrenamiento con Kageyama—. Estás raro.

—Nada —sonrió, pero eso no alivió el ceño fruncido de Suga.

Instó a Kageyama a continuar, pese a la mirada no muy convencida de este. Suga no indagó más tras la llamada de Daichi para que le haga unos pases, y Noya respiró profundamente antes de fijar su mirada en el balón, y no en el chico que se dedicaba a hacer saques en la cancha de al lado.

Hizo una mueca al volver a pensar por qué Daichi había decidido que su compañero de entrenamiento fuera Kageyama y no Asahi como de costumbre. Ni siquiera Hinata parecía satisfecho con el cambio.

Al pensar en eso, el balón terminó por caer al lado de la línea de la cancha, pero en el interior de lo permitido. Chasqueó la lengua, recriminándose por no haber pensado en la posibilidad de que se pudiese curvar al final.

Sintió la mirada analizadora de Daichi y Suga en su espalda, y segundos después, el capitán anunció el final del entrenamiento y el comienzo del estiramiento.

Comentó con Kageyama lo bien que estaba evolucionando en cuestión de saques con toda la normalidad que pudo, aunque el colocador parecía ser consciente de que Noya no estaba en su mejor día. Asahi también pareció darse cuenta, porque obviamente le preguntó, pero el líbero le contestó con su habitual alegría y no pasó de ahí.

Asahi era muy inocente, y Noya solía agradecer que fuera así.

Sin embargo, a Suga no se le escapaba ni una. Después de todo, era el vicecapitán, de tercero, y sentía que tenía cierta responsabilidad sobre todos los del equipo. Y no era el único, pues Daichi también lo sentía como capitán, pero Suga sabía que en temas sentimentales, Daichi era un cero a la izquierda.

Tras el enfriamiento, todos ayudaron a recoger y cerrar el gimnasio para ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa.

En el camino, Suga trató de sacarle algo a Noya, sin demasiado éxito.

—Ya te he dicho que no le pasa nada.

Daichi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Suga, que suspiró y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No lo ves? ¿Cuándo Noya ha estado con el móvil tanto tiempo?

Señaló al muchacho, que caminaba escribiendo algo en el teléfono mientras los demás comentaban los próximos partidos de práctica.

—Bueno, puede que tenga algo importante que hacer.

—Me lo hubiera dicho.

Daichi suspiró. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja a Sugawara Koushi, no había poder humano que se lo sacara.

—¿Y qué piensas que es?

—No lo sé —admitió—. Pero lo voy a averiguar.

La sonrisa que esbozó no le dejó lugar a dudas a Daichi de que iba a hacerlo.

•••

—¡Yaku-san!

Yaku estiró el brazo sin dejar de mirar al teléfono, parando a Lev y escribiendo con la otra mano.

—¿Qué quieres, Lev?

—Kuroo-san me manda a preguntar con quién hablas tanto.

—Dile a Kuroo que se meta en sus propios asuntos.

Vio de reojo a Lev asentir e irse tan alegremente a darle el recado a Kuroo. Hizo una mueca al verle su sonrisa felina, como si supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente y hubiese mandado a Lev con ese propósito.

Le dedicó su mejor mirada de «vete a la mierda» mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yuu.

No tardó en llegar.

_«Me parece que Suga sospecha algo. No deja de mirarme todo el rato»_

Uh, eso sería un problema. Aunque se llevase bien con el dos del Karasuno y no parecía ser una mala persona, o alguien que fuese divulgando secretos, mientras menos gente lo supiese, mejor.

_«Invéntate algo, no sé, dile que tu tía de Kyoto es una narco que está en fuga y esperas una llamada o algo»_

—¡Yaku, vamos! —gritó Kuroo mientras Kenma se apoyaba en él para jugar a la PSP.

—¡Qué ya voy, jodido pesado! —bufó mientras cerraba la puerta del vestuario.

_«Claro, y de paso que mi tía abuela es de la Yakuza y tiene sedes en todo Japón. El que tiene fama de delicuente es Asahi, no yo»_

Yaku rió con la respuesta.

_«Míralo así, tenéis más en co...»_

—¿Con quién hablas tanto?

Yaku le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara —sin querer, claro— a Kuroo ante la repentina cercanía.

Kuroo acabó en el suelo y Kenma tuvo suerte de no seguir usándole de muleta o habría corrido la misma suerte.

—¡Kuroo-san! ¿Estás bien?

Lev extendió una de sus largas manos para ayudar a Kuroo a levantarse.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —tranquilizó.

Yaku le vio levantarse y siguió escribiendo la respuesta.

—¡Oye, al menos una disculpa!

—Es lo menos que te mereces por cotillear móviles de otras personas —le espetó sin mirarle.

—Yaku tiene razón, Kuroo. No debes espiar a los demás —dijo monótonamente Kenma, sin quitar la vista de la PSP.

Lev miró a Kuroo rodar los ojos y luego a Yaku caminar como si nada mientras seguía escribiendo con el móvil. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era mejor no enfadar a Yaku, por su propio bienestar.

El golpe que se le había quedado a Kuroo tenía pinta de doler —más de los que Yaku frecuentemente le daba de por sí a Lev— y eso que les separaban unos veinte centímetros  de diferencia.

No, definitivamente no iba a ser Lev quien se metiera en lo que fuera que Yaku estuviese haciendo.

Lev apreciaba su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holasa~
> 
> Bueno, este sería el primer capítulo. Algo corto pero eh, tiene sus 1000 palabras al menos XDD
> 
> Espero os haya gustado~
> 
> ¿Review? ✨


	2. Chapter 2

Lev tenía curiosidad.

Es decir, Yaku siempre había sido muy disciplinado con los horarios y era el primero que le regañaba cuando llegaba tarde, dándole collejas que dolían bastante —saltaba casi como Hinata para dárselas, lo cual solía espantar a Lev—. Por eso, cuando llegó tarde y ojeroso al entrenamiento, Lev supo que algo iba mal.

—¿Estás bien, Yaku-san? —le preguntó al verle bostezar.

Yaku despegó la mirada del móvil para verle como si fuera la razón de todos sus males.

—Lev, no es mi...

—¿Oya, oya?

Ambos giraron para ver a Kuroo apareciendo con un Kenma agarrado de su brazo mientras jugaba a la PSP.

Lev vio a Yaku rodar los ojos con hastío, y decidió dar un paso atrás para no ser su próxima víctima.

—Hola, Kuroo.

—Hasta que apareces, Yaku. Pensé que te habías perdido por el camino.

—Serás idiota.

Lev aguantó para ver el golpe que Yaku estaba por proporcionarle a Kuroo debido a la mala leche que cargaba. Kuroo también se lo esperaba, apartando a Kenma para que no lo sufriese, pero nunca llegó.

El teléfono de Yaku sonó y el líbero volvió sus ojos a él, escribiendo mientras caminaba a los vestuarios.

Lev y Kuroo le miraron irse con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, y cuando su pequeña figura desapareció, se miraron entre sí con confusión.

—Dejadle en paz —habló Kenma—. Son cosas que tiene que solucionar él.

Los dos miraron al rubio con la misma confusión, y Kenma suspiró mientras guardaba la partida.

—¿Sabes algo, Kenma?

El colocador solo miró a su amigo de la infancia con su habitual inexpresividad mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios.

—Solo sé que es mejor que no le molestéis. Sobre todo tú, Lev.

Lev ladeó la cabeza con confusión ante la advertencia, y vio la menuda silueta de Kenma desaparecer por el mismo lugar por el que Yaku desapareció.

—Kuroo-san...

El bloqueador le miró ante el llamado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Los que están debajo de los 180 cm son siempre tan complicados?

Kuroo contuvo una risa y le golpeó el hombro amistosamente.

—Quién sabe, Lev. Quién sabe.

* * *

—¡Noya!

La cara sonriente de Suga recibió a un adormilado Noya a la puerta de los vestuarios, que se restregó un ojo con la mano que no sujetaba el móvil.

—Suga... ¿qué pasa?

—¿Has dormido mal? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás enfermo?

—¿Noya? ¿Estás enfermo?

Asahi apareció de detrás de la puerta abierta de una de las taquillas a medio cambiar, sin camisa, y a Noya se le subieron todos los colores. Sin embargo, no lo dejó entrever.

—¡Estoy perfectamente! Solo tengo sueño.

Suga hizo una mueca y dejó pasar a Noya para que se cambiase mientras se acercaba a Daichi y le arrastraba a una esquina a rastras.

—¿Qué ocurre, Suga?

Daichi se acarició el brazo con dolor debido a cómo le había apretado Suga.

—Atrévete a decirme que no le pasa nada a Noya. ¡Está con unas ojeras que ni un oso panda! —reclamó en bajo.

Daichi le dirigió una mirada analizante al líbero, que charlaba con Hinata con una sonrisa que era rara en él. No era la risa a la que les tenía acostumbrados, porque Noya era pura energía y pura alegría, y que estuviese sentado era ya raro.

—A lo mejor solo está cansado.

—Eres muy listo —rodó los ojos—. Eso ya lo sé. El problema es que Noya nunca está cansado. ¿O no recuerdas esa vez que se despertó a las seis de la mañana en la concentración?

—Sí, sí, tiene energía, pero a veces también puede estar cansado, ¿sabes?

—¿Y cómo explicas lo del móvil? ¡Está pegado todo el día! A este paso, va a necesitar gafas. ¿Tú sabes lo que cuestan?

Daichi rió un poco ante la preocupación de Suga y le golpeó el hombro amistosamente.

—Suga, no eres su madre, no vas a ser tú quien le pague las gafas.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Suga, cálmate, no le va a pasar nada. Noya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace...

—¡Pero...!

—Suga, necesitas relajarte. Sé que los exámenes te tienen tenso pero...

Suga apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Daichi no entendía nada. ¡Noya estaba raro, y Daichi no quería ver que algo le pasaba!

—¡Suga-san, dile a Tsukishima que me dé las rodilleras!

Suga y Daichi miraron hacia Hinata, que saltaba mientras Tsukishima jugaba con sus rodilleras.

—Alcánzalas si puedes —rió Tsukki mientras las alzaba más.

Entonces las rodilleras fueron quitadas de las manos del rubio, pero para sorpresa de todos, no fue por Hinata, sino por alguien más alto.

—Ten —Kageyama le tendió las rodilleras ante la estupefacta mirada de Hinata.

—¿Gracias...? —aceptó dudoso las rodilleras, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Vaya, ahora resulta que el rey es bueno con el peor de sus súbditos.

Tsukishima sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada fulminante de Kageyama.

—Si no lo hacía, tendría que ver a ese idiota saltando y gastando su energía en algo innecesario. Puede usar esa energía en rematar mis pases.

Suga suspiró mientras separaba a los dos para evitar futuras peleas y miró de reojo a Noya, que ya estaba de nuevo con su teléfono en la mano.

Pero al líbero le importaba muy poco las miradas que Suga le echaba, demasiado concentrado en su conversación con el tres del Nekoma.

«¿Te puedes creer que el estúpido de Lev se atreve a preguntarme si estoy bien? ¡Claro que no estoy bien! Si estoy así es por su maldita culpa, no puede ir de sonriente por la maldita vida»

Noya rió ante el mensaje, y empezó a escribir la respuesta mientras miraba de reojo a Asahi, que charlaba con Daichi de algo gracioso, porque el as reía alegremente.

«Pues a mí Asahi va y me pregunta SIN CAMISETA si estoy enfermo o algo. Supera eso».

«NO JODAS»

«QUE SÍ JODER, COMO TE LO CUENTO»

«Y QUÉ LE DIJISTE»

«QUE NO QUÉ LE VOY A DECIR»

—¡Noya, el entrenamiento va a empezar! —avisó Yamaguchi.

—¡Voy!

«Luego te hablo que tengo que entrenar»

«Yo también. Intenta hacer lo que te dije»

Noya se sonrojó antes de guardar el móvil en su mochila y salir de los vestuarios mientras Yamaguchi cerraba la puerta.

—¡Noya, ven!

Suga le llamó con su sonrisa amable de siempre, pero al líbero le dio muy mala espina por alguna razón. Sin embargo, obedeció.

—¿Pasa algo, Suga? —puso una mano en la cadera para aparentar despreocupación.

—Simplemente quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Noya frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Es decir, si algo te preocupa, puedes contarlo. Ya sabes, somos amigos y compañeros, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Por si se te olvida —amplió la sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo—. Vamos, a colocar la red.

Noya parpadeó muy confuso, pero le siguió.

Entonces se preguntó si Suga se habría dado cuenta, pero sacudió la idea de su cabeza.

Si lo supiera, ya se lo habría dicho... ¿O no?


	3. 3

—¡Bien recibido! —felicitó Daichi ante la recepción.

Noya suspiró y se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Había logrado desconectar durante el entrenamiento, cosa que no hizo ayer, y agradeció a Yaku internamente por el consejo. Mientras menos pensase en lo que quedaba fuera de la cancha, mejor.

Pero aún le quedaba por seguir el otro consejo que el líbero le había dado. Por no decir que era el más complicado.

Respiró profundamente y bebió de su cantimplora casi la mitad del contenido. Necesitaba relajarse para ser capaz de hacerlo.

Tenía que aprovechar el descanso para tener una distracción durante un tiempo en caso de que saliese mal.

—Bien, Noya, tú puedes —se alentó a sí mismo mientras cerraba la cantimplora.

En ese momento, Asahi sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y se giró con lentitud para ver a un líbero con una mirada que asustaba.

—¡Asahi, ven un momento!

El as no tuvo ni opción a negarse. Noya le había cogido de la camiseta y ya le tiraba hacia una esquina apartada del gimnasio.

—¿Pasa algo malo...? —preguntó dudoso.

Repasó mentalmente las cosas que podrían haber molestado a Noya en los últimos tiempos. ¿Sería cuando se asustó de Hinata disfrazado de fantasma? Es decir, Noya siempre le había dicho que no tenía que ser tan miedoso.

Pero eso fue hace tiempo, no podría estar enfadado por eso... ¿o sí?

El silencio de Noya se le hacía aún más tenebroso, y Asahi miró sobre el líbero en busca de ayuda. Suga parecía estar mirándoles, pero no por la labor de salvarle. Daichi, a su lado, le decía algo que hacía que el colocador hiciera muecas.

Hinata y Kageyama peleaban por alguna tontería, y Tsukishima y Yamaguchi hablaban de algo. Los demás de segundo parecían haber formado piña para intentar pedirles algo a las mánagers.

El entrenador y el profesor parecían entretenidos con algún tipo de estrategia.

Nadie que le salvase.

—Noya, me estás asustando... —se decidió a romper el silencio tras unos minutos—. Al menos, dime qué...

—¡Yo...! —interrumpió, y Asahi retrocedió por instinto—. ¡Es que...! ¡Yo...!

—¿Tú...? —Asahi chocó contra la pared.

De repente Noya le pareció gigante en comparación a él, a pesar de la diferencia de altura.

—¡Yo...!

—Noya, estás rojo... ¿Estás...?

—¡Tengo una tía narcotraficante!

Asahi ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Qué?

Noya abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y, finalmente, dijo:

—¡Olvídalo!

Asahi arqueó una ceja al verle darse media vuelta e irse muy enfadado.

Qué se suponía que había sido eso.

—No sé si quiero saberlo... —murmuró para sí.

 

* * *

—No me lo creo. ¿En serio le has dicho eso?

Yaku contuvo una risa mientras ponía el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro para atarse la zapatilla.

 

—¡Me bloqueé y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió! ¡Fue horrible!

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Pues qué me va a decir. ¡He pasado la vergüenza de mi vida!

—Yo te dije que le dijeras de ir al cine, no que le soltases que tienes una tía narcotraficante.

—¡Lo sé, pero parecía asustado y no quería asustarle más!

—Pues si no querías, lo has hecho —se rió mientras se colgaba la bolsa—. Yuu, en serio, no puede ser tan complicado.

—¡Pues hazlo tú, a ver si te sale!

—Ese es idiota. Si le dijese algo de ir al cine, seguramente pensaría que le haré pedazos y lo meteré en una olla y se negaría.

—No creo que llegue a tanto —Yaku pudo oír la risa ahogada de Noya al otro lado de la línea. 

—Además, quedamos en que tú lo harías primero —cerró la puerta de los vestuarios y echó la llave.

Se había comprometido a cerrar los vestuarios con tal de ser el último en salir, y a Kuroo le había parecido bien. Como capitán, tenía que hacerlo él, pero mucho mejor si alguien se lo daba haciendo.

Claro que no faltaron sus bromas pesadas burlándose de por qué quería cerrar él.

—Lo sé, pero es que Asahi se asusta fácilmente y puso una cara tan... 

—¿Tan? —picó Yaku.

—¡Déjame! —reprochó Noya—. ¿Y tú, qué tal hoy?

—Kuroo está metiendo las narices donde no le llaman. Mira, me niego a que sepa nada —pateó una de las latas que había en el camino—. Ese maldito gato es capaz de contarlo a los cuatro vientos y antes muerto.

—Suga también está intentando averiguar algo. Pero no creo que sepa nada... O eso espero.

—Es normal que se preocupe. Es decir, es el vicecapitán.

—Ya, si yo le quiero mucho, pero no me haría gracia que lo supiese. Es de tercero como Asahi. Son cercanos. ¿Y si se lo dice? Me da algo.

—Pues tienes que... Espera.

Yaku miró hacia atrás, donde no había nadie más que él. Entrecerró los ojos y siguió caminando.

—¿Pasa algo? 

—Nada, cosas mías. Pero te tengo que dejar.

—¿Qué...? ¡Espera!

Yaku acabó colgando y giró en la esquina. Entonces se escondió tras un poste y esperó, mirando precavidamente el cruce.

Una silueta que se le antojó enorme se formó en el suelo, seguramente agrandada por el atardecer. Se fue haciendo más corta a medida que la persona se acercaba al cruce, más lentamente de lo que lo haría cualquier transeúnte normal. 

Yaku hizo una mueca al ver a Lev salir de la calle y mirar a todos los lados, seguramente buscándole. Tenía unas bolsas de la compra en una mano, lo que parecía indicar que no había estado siguiéndole premeditamente. 

Seguramente le había visto y parecido buena idea el seguirle por alguna razón.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Lev?

Yaku salió de su escondite y se cruzó de brazos, alzando todo lo posible la barbilla en un intento de sentirse más alto. Claramente, no tenía caso, porque una diferencia de unos treinta centímetros no se solucionaba así. 

—¡Yaku-san! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Yaku arqueó una ceja. Una de las cosas que peor hacia Lev —aparte de recibir— era mentir.

—Ya. ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

—¿Yo? Yo solo pasaba por...

—Lev.

—Vale, vale —alzó las manos, y la bolsa se deslizó por su brazo—. Yo solo te vi y como estabas hablando por teléfono, pues...

—¿Decidiste seguirme? —arqueó la otra ceja.

No era muy creíble en otra persona, pero era Lev, de él sí se lo creía.

—Es que es raro que Yaku-san sonría tanto y no quería interrumpir...

Lev agachó la cabeza y juntó las manos por detrás suya, en un gesto arrepentido. Yaku casi se sintió mal por él. Casi, si no hubiera sido porque le iba a dar un paro cardiaco ahí mismo.

—¿Y las bolsas? —evitó mirarle la cara, así que miró la compra que había vuelto a deslizarse a sus manos.

—Mi madre me mandó a hacer unos recados... Pero creo que me he perdido por seguirte.

Yaku le miró fijamente unos segundos, y luego se dio cuenta de que Lev no bromearía con esas cosas. Suspiró y sonrió.

—No tienes remedio. Anda, acompáñame hasta casa y de ahí creo que podrás guiarte, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —dijo animado, y a Yaku por un momento le pareció que iba a saltar—, ¡Gracias, Yaku-san!

—De nada.

Y mientras el sol se ocultaba, ambos emprendieron juntos el camino a casa.

* * *

 Holasa! ¿Cómo estáis?

Yo actualmente me encuentro en un sótano encerrada por Marta (sé que vas a leer esto y lo vas a entender) esclavizada para escribir esto.

Bueno, este sería el tercer cap y si mis cálculos no van mal será un fic corto. CORTO ME ESCUCHAIS MARTA Y HOLLKING.

Espero que os haya gustado ;3

¿Review?


	4. 4

Kuroo estaba preocupado.

Las trasnochadas que Yaku se pegaba parecían estar afectando a su rendimiento, y por mucho que insistía en preguntarle qué le pasaba, el líbero no soltaba prenda. Y Kenma, que parecía saber lo que sucedía, tampoco quería decirle nada.

—Kenma, esto no puede seguir así. Como capitán, debo saber qué ocurre con mi equipo.

Se cruzó de brazos, y Kenma alzó la vista de su PSP solo para dedicarle una mirada indiferente, y volvió a centrarse en su videojuego, considerando que no valía la pena pausarlo por eso.

—¡Kenma, no me ignores!

El rubio suspiró y decidió darle una pista. Después de todo, en los juegos no podía avanzar al siguiente nivel sin las pistas.

—Si le preguntas a Shoyo, a lo mejor sabe algo.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué va a saber él sobre Yaku?

Kenma se encogió de hombros sin despegar la vista de la consola.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Pero no tengo su número.

Kenma suspiró. ¿En serio se lo tenía que dar él todo?

—Pues búscalo.

—¡Tú ya lo tienes! ¡Puedes pasármelo!—se quejó Kuroo.

Kenma suspiró de nuevo. Así el juego no tenía gracia.

—Está bien, pero no te daré nada más hasta que llegues al siguiente nivel.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nivel?

Kenma asintió mientras pausaba el juego y sacaba su móvil, buscando el número del diez del Karasuno. Cuando lo encontró, se lo mandó a Kuroo.

El bloqueador lo recibió aún extrañado por lo que su amigo había dicho, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, supongo...

—¡Vosotros dos! ¿Cuándo venís a entrenar?

Yaku puso las manos en las caderas mientras miraba a ambos. Kenma suspiró y guardó la partida mientras Kuroo guardaba su móvil.

—Ahora vamos —dijo Kuroo.

Kenma bostezó mientras hacía el gran esfuerzo de ponerse de pie. Kuroo le sujetó el brazo para que no se volviese a sentar y le instó a ir a entrenar.

Yaku suspiró mientras veía a Lev practicando sus saques. Hizo una mueca al recordar lo que Noya le había estado comentando por la noche.

Suspiró. Si se ponía a pensar tanto, algo malo iba a pasar.

—Tienes que bajar un poco más el brazo.

Lev le miró sorprendido ante el consejo.

—¿Sabes sacar, Yaku-san? —abrió los ojos como platos.

—Que sea líbero no significa que no sepa sacar —se cruzó de brazos—. Recuerda que te llevo dos años de ventaja.

—¡Es que eres tan bajo que a veces se me olvida!

Una patada se estrelló contra la espalda de Lev, que soltó el balón ante el dolor.

—¡Lev! ¡No molestes a Yaku con su altura! —gritó Kuroo mientras cargaba a Kenma hasta la cancha.

—¡Sí! —estiró la espalda para intentar mitigar el dolor—. ¡Pero es que es verdad!

Se ganó otra patada giratoria de Yaku.

No sería la última.

* * *

Noya era una persona activa de nacimiento. Era cierto, su madre le solía decir que de bebé no dejaba de corretear de aquí para allá, y lo más difícil de su crianza fue que aprendiese a quedarse quieto.

Por tanto, esperar nunca había sido su fuerte. Solía querer las cosas para ya, si no era antes. Le ponía nervioso las tardanzas, y no sabía quedarse quieto mientras esperaba algo, así que tenía la mala costumbre de golpear el pie contra el suelo para mitigarlo.

Esa inquietud también se aplicaba para el ámbito sentimental, para su mala suerte. No dejaba de pensar en la maldita manera de pedirle algo tan simple como ir al cine, o dar una vuelta, o algo por el estilo. Y no saber cómo hacerlo se traducía en tener que esperar a decírselo, lo cual le provocaba inquietud que expresaba moviendo su cuerpo. En los entrenamientos lo llevaba bien, porque literalmente no paraba de moverse, pero cuando estaban en los vestuarios lo llevaba fatal.

Sobre todo porque no estaba moviéndose y porque lo tenía en su cara, sacándose la maldita camiseta para cambiarse a la de calle. Nishinoya respiró profundo para calmarse, pero su pie no dejaba de tocar el suelo y todos parecían darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien con él.

Bueno, no. No todos. Solo Tsukishima —al que no le importaba demasiado su vida—, Yamaguchi, que hacía amagos de querer hablarle, Ennoshita, que le dirigía miradas preocupadas mientras hablaba con los otros de segundo, y Suga, que directamente le miraba preocupado, con los brazos cruzados y diciéndole algo a Daichi, que le miraba con curiosidad.

Hinata y Kageyama estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo por alguna tontería, Tanaka animándoles y Asahi intentando calmarles. Noya no sabía si agradecer al par de primero por dejarle ver más a Asahi sin camiseta por el espectáculo que armaban, o si odiarles por lo mismo.

Suspiró y guardó su camiseta para distraerse en algo más que no fuera la estrella de tercero.

Sacó su teléfono, que estaba vibrando por los mensajes que le llegaban. Sonrió al ver que eran de Yaku.

_«ES GILIPOLLAS»_

Ese era el último mensaje que tenía, de los diez que le había mandado que no eran muy diferentes a este. Rió al saber que se trataba de Lev sin que siquiera lo mencionase. 

« _Eso me lo has dicho lo suficiente en el audio de 14 mins, sabes?»_

_«Calla. En serio, no sabes lo que ha hecho»_

Noya arqueó una ceja curioso.

« _Que puede ser peor que meterse con tu tamaño»_

_«Ademas de eso. EL IMBECIL VA Y ME ABRAZA. TE LO PUEDES CREER?»_

Noya estalló en carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos, incluidos Hinata y Kageyama, que dejaron de pelear por mirarle. Noya hizo una señal de quitarle importancia mientras tecleaba con ánimo el móvil.

_«PERO ESO NO ES BUENO???»_

_«NO NO LO ES»_

_«POR QUE»_

_«PORQUE SOLO ME ESTABA USANDO DE PELUCHE»_

_«PERO QUE MAS TE DA»_

_«JODER SI TIENE FRIO QUE SE PONGA UNA CHAQUETA YO QUE SE ESO NO SE HACE ASI DE IMPREVISTO SABES»_

Bueno, era cierto que las noches estaban siendo bastante frescas últimamente, pero joder, si a él Asahi le abrazase pues como que le daba igual si se dejaba la chaqueta siempre en casa. Aunque de cierto modo lo entendía, porque de buenas a primeras...

_«VALE OK Y QUE HICISTE»_

_«PUES QUE VOY A HACER. DARLE UNA PATADA»_

Yaku tenía su propia manera de demostrar afecto, y Noya lo había comprobado. No sabía ni para qué preguntaba.

_«Ya, me lo suponia. Y que hizo????»_

_«ME VOLVIO A ABRAZAR EL GILIPOLLAS. Y COMO COMPRENDERAS YO SI LLEVO CHAQUETA Y LEV NO ES PRECISAMENTE PEQUEÑO»_

_«JAAJAJAJA. TE ABRAZO TODO EL CAMINO???»_

_«SI.»_

Uh, eso tenía el punto al final. Era en serio.

«MIRA POR QUE TE QUEJAS»

«PORQUE ERA UN MALDITO TOMATE DELANTE DEL OTRO GILIPOLLAS DE KURO QUE SE PUSO A HACER BROMAS»

Oh, las bromas. Tsukishima tenía la costumbre de hacerlas —a su ácida manera—, y era: terrible.

_«CONOZCO EL SENTIMIENTO»_

Por alguna razón, Yaku dejó de hablarle en los siguientes quince minutos y Noya, más animado después de la conversación, se puso a hablar con Hinata para que dejase de pelear con Kageyama. Suga no dejó de mirarle, de hecho, parecía mirarle más que antes de hablar con Morisuke, y eso al líbero le ponía bastante nervioso.

Camino a casa junto a los demás, recibió un mensaje de Yaku.

_«ESTAS EN CASA?? NECESITO LLAMADA. Y YA. URGENTE JODER.»_

_«NO PERO EN MEDIA HORA ESTARÉ»_

_«BIEN TE ESPERO»_

—¡Chicos, me adelanto! —sonrió y se adelantó corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano.

Cuando echó un vistazo hacia atrás, vio la mirada extrañada de Asahi y los entrecerrados ojos de Suga.

De alguna manera, a Nishinoya no le dio buena espina.


End file.
